


Unnecessary Roughness

by Kronos



Category: One Direction, Ziam Paylik - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ziam Paylik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kronos/pseuds/Kronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's another one of Orgaziam's prompts. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Roughness

Louis nudges my side with his elbow, then grunts, "There's Malik."

"What about him?" I chuff. Louis rolls his eyes arrogantly and I return his repulsive glare. 

"Let's have some fun with him."

"You just want me to smack him around."

"And?" 

I hesitate, weighing the odds in the meantime. Louis starts forward and sucks his teeth in persistence, and I follow behind him. Malik is casually leaning into a wall by two of his nearest friends, a blonde by the name of Niall and a tousled brunette named Harry. When he sees us approaching, his gaze hardens and lingers on me and then Louis. 

"Malik." I bark, teeth clanking shut at the last syllable of his name. Niall and Harry stiffen, as if weighing their options before edging closer to Zayn, who steps forward. 

"Can I help you?" He sighs impatiently. Louis snickers behind me and crosses his arms when Zayn confronts me. I really don't have a problem with Zayn, not at all, but for the sake of my reputation with Louis, I might as well have some reason. When I continue to just stare cruelly down at him, Lou clears his throat just moments before I open my mouth to speak. 

"Malik you -"

"What the fuck did I do, Payne?" He sneers, butting his chest flush with mine. Before I can reply, he does for me. "All you ever do is go around and push your opinions and critiques down other people's throats and I'm damn sick of it."

"Oh..." Louis taunts, but Zayn ignores him. His face is thrown straight into mine with his nose centimeters from touching me. 

"Let's go, then, get this shit over with. It's about time someone put a numb-skull as yourself in your place," He pauses and shrugs off his backpack.   
"C'mon, your little Louis slut is waiting for a show. Maybe you'll give him one later, huh?" He seethes. 

"Hah, funny." Louis sarcastically snaps, and whilst Zayn is temporarily distracted, I claw his sides and thrust him back into the brick wall. Niall and Harry back up, bewildered, while Zayn slightly winces against the cold impact. 

"Is that all you've got? C'mon, fucking hit me like you hit your mom, Payne. Defend your precious Louis, and the reputation you've earned oh-so-well. You're nothing more than a pest in everyone's way, and you'd better fucking stop. Not that you know how," Zayn spews torrents of insults, and my fists clench around his sides further. He seems to ignore my tensing and continues on while I'm sure his friends look on in horror. "You can't keep hurting people and you know it, especially when you're going about trying to pull people down to Hell with you." 

Abruptly, my right arm draws back and surges forward just because he's torn through my thin layer of patience. Within the split second between the start of my fist clenching and the connection to his face, Zayn seems to have managed to envelope his palm around my crumpled hand and push it backwards. I don't falter though, in fact, I push forward with twice the force. My eyes travel to his, and instead of being focused as mine are, they're frightened. 

Hollow, they are, with vortexes of the memories of how many times he's been hit by me or someone else before, trying to compare and contrast one bruising from the next. His pupils scrunch as close together as possible as his face portrays rage, but I can see him dying on the inside, dying in fear and anguish. And, he's dying because of me. I know half of his haunting nightmares and memories are of me impaling him, and I can't do this to him anymore. I retract my fist slightly, though Zayn shoves it away after our short, yet strength-extracting struggle. 

"I can't." I murmur quietly. Zayn frowns, though his eyes are a mixture of relief and confusion as he watches me. Louis scoffs again behind me with the mindset that he dictates my body. 

"What?" Zayn squints skeptically, as if he never heard me. 

"I said," I bring my face close to his, glowering sternly into his eyes. I want to end his pain, but take it upon myself to do so. I don't want anyone hurting him anymore, or ever again - even me. My hands rise to his upper sides slowly as I process why I just want to touch him, have him. "I can't."

"Then what the fuck are you do -"

I shut him up by leaning forward and plugging my lips to his. Three glares bare into my back, while one that I was for sure would affect me is absent. As often as I would love to stare into his eyes, Zayn's eyes are shut whilst he parts his lips to let my tongue dominate his. He surprises me by hooking onto my belt loops, and I gladly feel his worries melt away. 

This time, his worries melt because of me.


End file.
